Be strong, be a man
by taniadh
Summary: One-Shot. Pensamientos de Rollo en el capítulo 3x03 "Warrior's fate". ¿De verdad el consejo que le da a Bjorn es suyo o es algo que había oído de otra persona antes?


**_"I do not think she will die. She wants to live. She has a lot to live for. But if she hears you weep and lament she will chose to die. Be strong, be a man, coax her back from Valhalla—but make it worth her while, for she is already at the gates."_**

Rollo vio cómo su sobrino Bjorn se alejaba sin duda aún más turbado después de la "conversación" con su padre de lo que lo estaba antes. Para ser justos debía decir que comprendía a su hermano y lo enfadado que estaba; para Ragnar lo más importante era la familia, o al menos la familia que favorecía a sus planes. Pero también conocía a Porunn y sabía que podía ser muy testaruda y que Bjorn, enamorado como estaba, no podía imponer su decisión por mucho tiempo. No podía culparle, a Ragnar y a Rollo les había ocurrido lo mismo con Lagertha en infinidad de ocasiones anteriores. La diferencia es que estaba seguro de que Lagertha jamás lucharía si estaba esperando un hijo, pero él no era quién para juzgar las decisiones de nadie. Los dioses sabían cuántas equivocaciones había cometido a lo largo de su vida, y era gracias a ellos que aún seguía en este mundo.

Miró a la joven escudera con un paño ensangrentado cubriéndole el rostro desfigurado tras la cuchillada en la batalla y se alegró de ver que su pecho subía u bajaba en respiraciones regulares, eso siempre era buena señal. Le gustaría decir que las palabras que le había dedicado a su sobrino para animarle en esos momentos eran suyas pero no era el caso. Alguien se las había dicho antes a él, en uno de esos momentos donde pensó que su vida en este mundo se había acabado y sólo le aguardaba el infierno pues los dioses estarían demasiado ofendidos por sus acciones como para recibirlo en sus salones.

No mucho tiempo atrás, apenas unos años, cuando habían zarpado de vuelta a Kattegat tras haber sido derrotados por el ejército del rey Ecbert pero con una promesa de paz para el futuro, era él el que se encontraba malherido. A pesar de los cuidados de los monjes ingleses, sus piernas no habían mejorado, o eso parecía ya que no podía moverlas. Y en la travesía de vuelta más de una vez rogó a los dioses por una oportunidad de poder volver a luchar y morir en batalla. No dejaba de preguntarse si esa era su venganza, no morir en combate sino de vejez y además ser un tullido sin poder valerse por sí mismo teniendo que depender de los demás, su mente no contemplaba un destino peor. Pero entonces, entre toda esa bruma de autocompasión y miseria escuchó una voz que le despertó de sus ensoñaciones y le devolvió a la realidad de golpe. No era un tono agradable o dulce o cariñoso. Era el tono de una persona acostumbrada a mandar y a que se siguiesen sus órdenes. El tono de una escudera, su escudera. En realidad debería decir el tono del earl Ingstad. Pero dado que sus pensamientos aún le pertenecían a él, en ellos se permitía llamarla su escudera. Y sabía que siempre sería así, o al menos una parte de él siempre la reconocería como tal.

― Deja de lloriquear y compórtate como un hombre.

Se escuchó la voz de Lagertha rompiendo el silencio de la fría noche en la que todos los demás dormían. Rollo tuvo que parpadear varias veces y apartar la mirada de las estrellas a las que había estado admirando desde, quizá, horas, esperando que desde ellas alguno de los dioses escuchase sus plegarias. No recordaba haberse quejado. En realidad no había dicho nada desde que había vuelto al campamento con sus amigos y familia y habían emprendido el viaje de vuelta. Pero la escudera no había necesitado palabras para saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza del berserker. Miró a la mujer que, al contrario que él, no había apartado la mirada de las aguas que tenían en frente, como si esperase que en cualquier momento saliera la gran Jörmungandr de las profundidades del océano y los sorprendiera.

― Tu vida no puede acabar aquí, no así. –continuó Lagertha sabiendo que tenía toda la atención del vikingo- Ya no sólo por lo que eres, un guerrero, sino por el largo camino que has recorrido. No puedes rendirte tan fácilmente después de todas las cosas que has pasado. –De repente fijó esos cristalinos ojos azules en él y Rollo pudo jurar por los dioses que por un momento se olvidó de respirar― La vida merece la pena. Nuestros destinos están escritos por los dioses pero hasta que ese día llegue somos libres de hacer lo que nos plazca. Si tienes que morir, lo harás, pero hasta entonces lucha con todas tus fuerzas como siempre has hecho. Rebélate y enfréntate a lo que creas que es tu destino. Muere como viniste al mundo; cubierto de sangre y haciendo gritar a otra persona, y no en un catre improvisado a bordo de un drakkar en medio de aguas extranjeras. Ragnar cuenta contigo, Bjorn quiere que le sigas enseñando a luchar, y Siggy te está esperando.

Rollo respiró hondo apoyándose en el codo para incorporarse levemente y poder verla mejor a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. Sintió como la esperanza volvía a llenar su cuerpo, esa emoción que no había sentido en tanto tiempo. Lagertha tenía razón, no podía rendirse y morir así. Si los dioses querían ese sería su final de todos modos, pero hasta entonces lucharía con todo lo que tenía. Al fin y al cabo si algo se le daba bien era molestar. Cuando escuchó todas las personas a las que nombró no pudo evitar hinchar su pecho con orgullo. Hacía unos años todos le habían dado de lado por su traición pero había recuperado la confianza de todos, algo que creyó imposible. Y, sin embargo, faltaba un nombre en esa lista, y aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría, no quería pensar que no lo había intentado.

― ¿Y tú? ¿También te importo?

Lagertha apartó la mirada de nuevo respirando hondo de manera que le permitiera tomarse unos instantes para reflexionar y responder adecuadamente.

― Para un earl todos los guerreros son importantes. Sin ellos no podría hacer incursiones, ni gobernar, ni pasar a la historia.

Rollo sonrió sarcástico con una de sus extrañas sonrisas torcidas. Sabía que la escudera iba a buscar una salida como siempre hacía. Pero, quizá por la fiebre, o por la intimidad que daba la noche y que todos estuvieran dormidos, o puede que porque había pasado mucho tiempo sin verla, no hizo lo que acostumbraba y esta vez no la dejó escapar tan fácilmente.

― ¿Y como Lagertha?

La escudera, ahora también earl, se movió inquieta en su asiento mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior notablemente molesta por la pregunta. Miró alrededor como buscando una salida, pero estaban en medio del mar y no la había, estaba acorralada, física y verbalmente. Siempre podía no responder. Pero ella acostumbraba a ser la que dijera la última palabra; además de que no iba a permitir que tuviera la satisfacción de haber hecho que se quedara sin respuestas. Elevó el mentón casi desafiante y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el guerrero herido.

―Para mí siempre has sido importante, Rollo.

No podía mentirle, se conocían desde hacía muchos años y tenían mucha más historia detrás. Si le mentía, él lo sabría y sería peor pues entonces vería lo que realmente pensaba, así que lo mejor era dar una respuesta ambigua y que pensase lo que quisiera, por peligroso que fuera.

Rollo asintió a la respuesta sin borrar su sonrisa. No había dicho de qué modo, si como amigos que solían luchar juntos en el muro de escudos, como antigua familia o como él realmente quería importarle. Y una parte de él casi se odiaba por seguir buscando ese tipo de sentimientos por parte de Lagertha aún después de tanto tiempo. Parecía que nunca se vería libre del yugo que la escudera había puesto alrededor de su cuello el día que se conocieron. Pero por esa noche no necesitaba más. Se acomodó tumbándose de nuevo mirando hacia el cielo, tenía amigos y familia que contaban con él y tenía razones para vivir, así que pelearía con lo que fuera para quedarse en este mundo todo el tiempo posible.

Lagertha se permitió una sonrisa cuando Rollo apartó la mirada de ella y volvió a tumbarse. No podía verle bien en la noche pero tampoco lo necesitaba para saber que él también estaba sonriendo. Ese era el Rollo que ella conocía y que quería volver a ver. El que no se rendía y desafiaba a la muerte con una sonrisa. Ese era su lobo.

Rollo sacudió la cabeza cuando un pequeño gimoteo de dolor le despertó de sus recuerdos. Porunn había recobrado la consciencia y casi al instante Bjorn había cruzado todo el campamento para estar a su lado. Negó con la cabeza viendo la imagen. No porque no apreciara a la chica o no se alegrase, todo lo contrario. Pero había cometido aquella estupidez de ir a luchar a pesar de su estado por querer ser como Lagertha cuando lo primero que tenía que aprender es que nadie podría ser nunca como la legendaria escudera convertida en earl por derecho propio. Lagertha era única. Y Porunn no tenía que ser como ella, tenía que ser ella misma y sólo así, con sus propias aptitudes, quizá conseguiría igualar en fama a la propia escudera. Pero no sería él el que se lo recordase, sabía muy bien que cuando Lagertha supiese de las noticias y se encontrase con los dos jóvenes les haría entrar en razón como ninguna otra persona podría, ni siquiera Ragnar y sus golpes. Escuchó a Bjorn dándole ánimos a su novia para que se quedase con él en este mundo y no cruzase las puertas del Valhalla, recordándole todos los planes que habían hecho para el futuro. No lo dijo, pero el propio Rollo oró a los dioses para que la guerrera lo escuchase y decidiese quedarse. No podía hacer nada más, pero al menos había podido darle un consejo útil con el que mantener a su sobrino centrado evitando que le carcomiese la culpa y los remordimientos. Rollo sonrió enigmáticamente mirando al cielo, pues Lagertha con sus sabias palabras, no sólo había salvado la vida del propio Rollo años atrás, sino también la cordura de su hijo, la vida de su futura nuera, y, si los dioses mostraban algo de misericordia, la vida de su futuro nieto.


End file.
